


Tricksters daughter

by FandomTears



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTears/pseuds/FandomTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the Winchesters find a girl in a house full of demons? What happens when that same girl claims to be the Tricksters daughter? Meet Kalipso, she is the daughter of Gabriel. She was kidnapped by demons and saved by hunters. Will she learn to forgive and forget or cause even more drama with Team Free Will?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving Safety

Kalipso's Pov

     I sat on the couch as I waited for my so called 'father' to return. Many know him as the Trickster but his real name is Gabriel and he is an Archangel. My mother was a demon but I never knew her, I guess that would make me half-angel and half-demon. That right there spells Freak with a capital F. I have powers like my father and weaknesses like my mother. I can teleport, make things appear out of nowhere, walk into dreams, oh and I have a pair of pitch black wings with what looks like golden paint splatters. I get trapped in Devil Traps and Holy Water gives me a headache. I do not need a vessel and can travel to heaven, hell, and earth whenever I want. Oh and I can only die by an Archangel blade. My father says that it's a good thing but I don't think so. It's kinda boring knowing that I can do whatever I want and not be killed. I hear the door open and Gabriel walks into the living room. The second he walks in the room starts to smell like a mixture of beer and sugar. I look up at him and his golden eyes peer into my hazel eyes. A smile lights up his face and he strolls over to me.  
      "Kalipso! How have you been since I left?" He asks me as he envelops me in a hug. I stiffen up and inhale his scent. The one thing i'll miss about him will probably be the scent of beer and candy that clings to his clothes. He pulls away and gives me a childish smile that brightens his eyes.  
      "I've been okay, I have got some bad news for you though. Gabriel I have decided to leave this house. I'm going to leave." I don't show any emotion when I tell him but he did. His smile dropped and tears filled his eyes along with a mixture of emotions. There was anger, pain, sadness, and betrayal. He looked at me and sighed loudly.  
      "Why? What did I do wrong? Please don't leave, i'll do anything to get you to stay." I started to get saddened by the desperation in his voice. I blocked the emotion and looked him in the eyes.  
      "It's not what you did, it's what you didn't do. You are never home, you never answer my questions, you don't care." With every word that I said he flinched as if I had slapped him. He clenched his fists and glared at me in frustration. I could tell he was about to yell at me and so I stood up and looked towards the wall behind him.  
      "Don't you understand what I do for you! I keep you safe from the other Angels and the Demons! Don't you get that since you are half angel half demon that both sides of this war want to use you as a weapon! You will be in danger if you leave! I won't be able to protect you anymore!" He got in my face and yelled. I kept my cool and looked up at him. He was approximately four inches taller than me which put me at about 5'4". He had anger written on his face but pain hidden in his eyes. I know from his stories that he left his family behind to get away from fighting and i'm sure he didn't want his only daughter to leave him behind. I took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.  
      "I appreciate everything you have done for me but I can't be caged up like an animal. I need to get out and do something." I told him, hiding the desperation threatening to show through my voice. Tears fell from his eyes and he looked away from me.  
      "Fine. If you want to leave than go. I don't want you here anymore anyways." His voice cracked and I know he didn't mean it but it still hurt me to hear him say that. I grabbed my jacket and headed out of the house before he could see the tears running down my face. I understand he was upset but he had no right to tell me that he didn't want me anymore, after all he was my father. I fished my keys out of my coat pocket and got on my motorcycle. I drove away from the house faster than a bat out of hell. Gabriel had his reasons for saying what he said but i also had my reasons for leaving. I was twenty-two years old and I had every right to leave that house. I didn't need to be there when he used his powers to get his 'fantasies fulfilled'. My vision was blurry and I knew that I needed to slow down before I crashed. I happened to glance at the speedometer and saw that I was pushing 115 in a 70mph speed limit. I slowed down to a tad bit above the legal limit and turned onto the highway. This was the first chance at freedom I was ever given and decided to go as far as I could. I laughed slightly and shook my head to focus on the road. Goodbye Abbot, Maine. Hello rest of the U.S.


	2. Should have stayed

Kalipso's Pov

~one month later~

Gabriel stood before me and I pulled at my restraints. He chuckled and shook his head.  
      "You'll never break those, no one can." He told me stepping towards me. I glared at him as he got closer. He didn't have the same scent as he normally did, this time he smelled like death. His golden eyes held nothing but hatred and he had a smirk on his face.  
      "Why are you doing this to me dad?" I asked him, my voice breaking.  
      "I stopped considering you my daughter the second you walked out of that door. You are nothing but a traitor in my eyes." He told me. I saw him pull a knife out of his pocket and my eyes widened. He traced my arm with the knife before stabbing me in the side. I screamed out in pain and he laughed.  
      "Please stop." I begged him as tears fell from my eyes. The blood was soaking my shirt and he had yet to remove the knife from my side.  
      "No." He stated simply before taking out the knife and stabbing me again. He kept at this until I was covered in blood and crying for him to stop the pain. He smirked and pulled out his Archangel Blade.  
      "You want the pain to stop then fine." He said and put the blade on my chest. I closed my eyes and I knew that this was the last of the pain I would ever feel.  
      "Goodbye Kalipso."  
~~~~~~  
I quickly sat up in bed drenched in sweat as my alarm rang. My heart was racing wildly and I was breathing heavily. I reached over to turn the alarm off and laid back down on the bed. It was only a dream or more of a nightmare. This wasn't the first time I've had this dream. Every night since I left Gabe I've been having dreams of him killing me. I haven't had very much sleep in the past month but that was fine with me. I didn't particularly need sleep since I wasn't human but somehow I still could fall asleep. Quickly I hopped out of the bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I felt relieved as the warm water washed over me. It kinda felt like it was washing away all the fear. When I finished I got out and wrapped a towel around myself. I walked out of the bathroom and changed into some clothes. I packed my stuff into my backpack and put it on. Grabbing the motel keys I went up to the front office and returned the keys. I walked towards my motorcycle when I felt someone following me. I grabbed my knife out of my pocket and ran towards my motorcycle as fast as I could but it wasn't fast enough. I quickly turned around and swung the knife towards my attacker only to have them block it. They grabbed my knife and tore it out of my grasp. Someone else had come up from behind me and hit me over the head with something. I fell to the ground and all I saw were a pair of black eyes before the darkness consumed me.


	3. Demons and Hunters

Dean's Pov  
  
        Sammy found us a job in the town of Brinson, Georgia. Demon activity was at an all time high in that area and we were checking it out. Right now we were in a motel that there was a reported disappearance. I was checking in and Sam was interviewing some of the witnesses.  
        "She had just checked out and was walking to her motorcycle. They just came out of nowhere and took her. She was a really sweet girl Agent. She told us to call her Kali and always kept to herself. Before she was taken she said that she was going to move because she had a feeling her past was catching up to her. Whatever that meant." I heard the manager tell Sam as I walked over.  
        "Thank you Sir, we will do our best to get the people who took her." He told him and gave me a look. He definitely had a lead. Him and I headed to the room we had booked and he put away his notebook.  
        "So Sammy what information did you get?" I asked him. He opened the door and we walked in.  
        "Apparently earlier this week a girl who went by Kali was checking out and was leaving when two guys with solid black eyes jumped her. The manager said that she tried to fight back but they managed to knock her out and loaded her into a van and left. He said that they were headed towards the woods and that when he told the police they said he was crazy." He informed me. I was confused, why would Demons kidnap a girl? This was something I definitely was going to check into. I sat down on the edge of one of the beds and looked up at him.  
        "So are we gonna check this out tonight or tomorrow?" I questioned him. Honestly I wanted to go now but I knew that we both needed to eat something and prepare for this.   
        "Tonight." He told me. I nodded and got up.   
        "Well we should get some food and then get ready."  
  
Kalipso's Pov  
  
        I looked around the room I was in but I already knew that there was no way out. I've been here for a while but i'm not sure the exact amount. Every day people come in and try to get information out of me. The questions are the same every time, always about the location of angel blades and angels. How the hell should I know any of that. The tell me that I have hidden powers that I am unaware of but i'm not sure what those are. The demons that have been keeping me here walked into the room."Are you ready to tell us where the weapons are?" They asked me. I peered into their soulless black eyes and shook me head no. The last thing I remember after that was one of them stabbing me in the heart.


	4. Winchesters

Kalipso's Pov  
  
When I awoke there was two boys standing in front of me. I looked around and saw all of the demons who kidnapped me were dead.  
        "Who are you and why are you not dead?" The shorter one with emerald green eyes asked. I looked up at him and saw the surprise in his eyes. The taller one with long brown hair and color changing eyes was staring at my shirt. I followed his gaze and saw the blood stain where my heart is located.  
        "My name is not of import and there is more to me than meets the eye. For all you know I could be wearing a shirt made of Mithril under here." I said smirking at the two boys. The taller one rolled his eyes and the shorter one laughed.  
        "My brother meant WHAT are you not who." The taller one said to me, putting emphasis on the word 'what'. I moved uncomfortably in the chair and winced when the ropes dug into my already raw wrists. The shorter one looked at me and I met his gaze. His green eyes held a lot of emotions and it was a sad sight to see. I could see the pain and the betrayal, there was also concern and anger. This boy was confused and didn't know how to handle all his emotions.  
        "I'm not answering any questions until I get out of these ropes and some food. I haven't eaten in over a week. I'm starving and could go for a double bacon cheeseburger." I said causing the shorter one to grin. He walked over to me and cut the ropes that tied me to the chair. I stood up and stretched.  
        "My name is Dean Winchester and this is my little brother Sammy." The short one said to me causing the taller one to roll his eyes.  
        "Well I'll at least tell you to call me Kali. That's what most people call me." I told him holding my hand out towards them. Sam shook my hand and then Dean did afterwards. I wasn't totally sure but I think I remember their names from somewhere. Maybe a story my dad told me? I shook my head and looked up at the two boys.  
        "Well boys, i'm hungry so let's find some food. Can we also get our asses out of here? Too many bad memories." I said jokingly. Dean walked out the door and I followed him and Sam. When we got outside of the warehouse they stopped by a badass car.  
        "Oh my God is that a Chevy Impala?!" I exclaimed running to the car. Dean followed me and I saw him smirking as I freaked out over his car.  
        "It sure is. It's a 1967 chevy impala." He said stroking the hood of the car. I looked at the car with a loving gaze.  
        "She's so beautiful." I said looking over at Dean. Sam rolled his eyes and climbed into the passenger seat of the car.  
        "Yeah she's my baby." Dean said with a smug expression.   
         "Can you two hurry up so we can go?" Sam yelled from the car. Dean and I  quickly got into the car and we drove off into town.


End file.
